A Painful Family Reunion
by Potions-Mistress25
Summary: Snape picks Harry up from the Dursleys revealing many secrets about Harrys home life. But what Snape has to tell Harry is even more shocking. Harry meets his very extented family New Pen Name Same Story. Beta'd by Uknowho.
1. Letters, Cupboards, and Brothers, Oh, My

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few OCs.

For those of you reading my other story let me assure you I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT. But it seems as though I have misplaced my muse for the time being and this story line has been bouncing around my head for a while and I thought it might help to write it down.

For those of you receiving an alert for a chapter you already read let me explain. I fixed a lot of typos. The content is basically the same but it is easier to read. Also many many thanks to NaginiFay for helping me find the typos.

Thanks again NaginiFay

On With the Story

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Letters, Cupboards, and Brothers, Oh, My**

Harry had arrived "home" only 24 hours ago and already found himself locked in his cupboard for the first time in three years. He greatly missed his godfather, who was now on the run once again, and was eagerly awaiting a time they could live together. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the commotion going on in the living room as a large owl flew in threw the open window. However, when the owl began pecking on the cupboard door Harry was startled out of his thoughts.

Suddenly the door flew open and a very purple faced Vernon Dursley was standing there. He grabbed Harry by the hair and dragged him out of the cupboard before slamming him hard against the wall and shouting. "Get that bloody bird out of here. NOW!"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied timidly. Before Harry could do anything the bird flew into the cupboard dropped a letter and flew back out his window. Vernon went to pick the envelope up planning on destroying it but when he touched it jumped back with a curse. The letter had been charmed so that only Harry could touch it. Vernon then threw Harry back into the cupboard slamming and locking the door. As he left, Harry could hear him muttering something about "worthless freaks".

Then using the small amount of light that was coming through the cracks around the door Harry tore open the letter and began reading it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Harry finished reading the letter he was shocked and confused. He didn't stay in this state for to long though, before his uncle's shouts once more brought him out of his musings.

"Your kind aren't welcome here get out this instant!" Vernon was trying to sound brave as he said this but the tall dark haired man glaring at him sent shivers up his spine.

"You will show me where the boy is muggle or I will show you just how much damage a 'freak' can do."

Harry gasp when he heard the voice. It was impossible _not_ to recognize it. It belonged to none other then Severus Snape. '_What is he doing here?' _Before Harry could form another thought the door opened and there stood the potions master. Snape's eyes widened and several emotions flashed in his dark eyes for a second before once again becoming impassive and unreadable.

"Can you stand?" ask Snape in a surprisingly gentle voice.

Unable to speak Harry simply nodded and eased himself out of the cupboard mindful of the injuries he had received the night before.

Glancing around the professor pulled out his wand and said a spell then within a second all of Harry's things were in Harry's trunk at Snape's feet after shrinking the trunk and placing it in his pocket Snape guided the still shocked Harry out the door glaring at the Dursley's the whole time.

Once they were outside the house and out of sight Snape pulled out an empty potions vial and held it out to Harry, who looked at Snape as though he had lost his mind. With a roll of his eyes Snape explained. "It's a portkey. When you touch it I will say a word and it will take us to Hogwarts." So Harry touched the vial and felt an odd tugging sensation behind his naval before suddenly spinning away from Privet Dr.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After they landed Harry didn't get a chance to look around before he was picked up and placed on a bed then a near-by voice bellowed, "POPPY"

Said matron then appeared out of seemingly nowhere and replied,"What is it, Severus."

"I believe the boy requires your assistance."

By this time Harry had recovered his senses enough to protested, "I'm fine."

The mediwitch snorted then began scanning and casting healing charms on him.

"What happened, boy?" ask Snape in a gentle tone that Harry had previously thought him incapable of having.

"I fell," was Harry's immediate reply.

"Don't lie to me you don't get hand shaped bruises on your arms, face, and neck from falling. Also, I'm sure that those bruises are not the worst of the damage, so try again."

Harry looked down he knew it was a bad lie but he didn't want to tell Snape the truth. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder and Harry flinched away, he then looked up into the sad eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Please, Harry, tell us what happened," asked the kind old wizard.

By now madam Popfrey was finished healing his wounds. None were really sever just bruises, cuts and welts.

Harry drew his knees up to his chest and stared strait ahead, not really seeing anything. "Uncle Vernon was really mad about me blowing up Aunt Marge last summer. He didn't get to punish me then, so he had to do it when I came home yesterday."

"Why where you in a cupboard when I came to get you?" asked Snape.

"It was my room, but when I got my Hogwarts letter they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. After my punishment last night uncle Vernon threw me in there again," by now Harry was so caught up in his memories that he hadn't even noticed he was crying.

Severus, however, did notice and gently sat down next to the distraught young boy and pulled him close. He gently rocked the boy while whispering comforting words in his ear. After a moment something in Harry snapped and he began sobbing uncontrollably as he turned into Severus burying his face in the man's chest.

Severus continued to hold the distraught boy until he calmed down then handed him a dreamless sleep potion.

Harry went to sleep that night healed and safe, but he still didn't know anything about the letter or why Snape had come to pick him up from the Dursley's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning when Harry woke up he was surprised to see Professor Snape sitting in the chair beside the bed reading a book.

"I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" ask the professor as he set aside his book.

Suddenly everything that happened to Harry the night before come back to him. Blushing he looked away before answering, "Fine, sir."

"That's good. Now eat your breakfast when you're finished we will go to the Headmasters office. I'm sure you have many questions you want answered."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Harry as began eating the breakfast on the tray by the bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Harry had eaten and cleaned up Severus led him to the headmaster's office. Once there Harry was surprised to see Mr. Weasley and a man Harry didn't recognize talking to the Headmaster. When the three noticed the arrival of Severus and Harry the stranger got up, went to Severus and have him a hug which the potions master returned.

"How ya been Sev?" Asked the stranger in a thick Irish accent.

"Good. You? How's Ann?"

"Great, and Ann's good to she's staying with Da' now. She's pregnant."

"She's what?! How? When? How far along is she and why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Yes, Sev, your going to be an uncle. Now calm down." The man said with a laugh. "I will not tell you 'when' this happened and I would hope you know 'how' as for 'how far along' seven months and I didn't tell you sooner because… well I don't really have reason."

"I'm going to be an Uncle," said Snape with a smile on his face before once again gathering his younger brother up in hug. The younger man merely laughed again.

"Well," began Dumbledore, "I believe congratulations are in order. So, Congratulations"

"Yes congratulations." Said Mr. Weasley, who had come over to give Harry a hug, as he shook the youngest Snape's hand.

"As much as I hate to change the subject to something far less joyful I fear that I must," as Dumbledore said this the room's four other occupants sat down in front of his desk.

"I'm sure you have many questions Harry, but first, Severus, please explain to Harry what the letter he received meant and why you picked him up last night."

"Yes, sir. As you gathered from the letter you are expected to attend a family reunion of sorts next week. This reunion only happens once every 25 years. In order to attend you must be 10 years old or older, of the Prince family line, male and not related through marriage. In other words, say if you mother was a Prince and she got married; neither she nor her husband could attend, but because you are her son, you could. You Harry, are a Prince on you fathers side because a few generations ago a Prince women married a Potter. The same is true of the Weasley's. Sean and I are also Princes' on our mother's side. In fact, Sean and I are your closest living relatives on your father's side. You are also distantly related to the Wealseys. This 'reunion', so to speak, is mandatory once you receive the invitation regardless of whether or not you open it. Not attending could cost you your life. It takes place in a castle in Ireland which has been in the family for generations and is currently run by the family Matriarch, one of the two women allowed to attend…"

"Three." Interrupted Arthur.

"Excuse me??" replied Severus bewildered.

"Three women will be attending this time. Due to out esteemed matriarch's age this will in all likelihood be her last 'reunion' so her heiress is having the matriarch approve her heir."

"If only men are allowed to attend why is the head of the family always a woman?" asked Harry.

"Well, lad" began Sean, "tradition. It has always been like this and the rules are hardly every changed. Before this 'reunion' is over you will encounter many rules that are idiotic, contradictory, foolish, and downright cruel. You will also be familiar with them and uphold them if you wish to survive this reunions with your skin still attached to your bones. The reunion isn't for another week and lasts for 2, so we have one week to prepare you and Arthur's boys for a two week visit to hell."

"That sounds like loads of fun," was Harry's sardonic reply.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: please review.


	2. Shocking Surprises and Shopping

**Shocking, Surprises, and Shopping**

The remainder of the meeting was spent deciding where Harry and the Weasley boys would be staying while they 'trained' for this formal reunion. The adults finally agreed that Sean's manor was the best since it was large and close enough to a wizarding town that buying dress robes would not be a problem.

Just as goodbyes where being said and Arthur was about to floo back to the burrow Minerva McGonagall stepped through the door. She walked directly up to author and said, "I need to speak with your daughter."

"Of course," replied Arthur

Harry was rather surprised by his strict head of house's actions. After she and Arthur left Harry looked at Severus and asked, "What was that about?"

Severus looked down and replied, "Minerva is the Matriarch's heir. I'm assuming she wishes to speak to Miss Weasley because she wishes to name the youngest Weasley as her heir."

"That'll go ov'r well with the 'family,'" remarked Sean.

"Yes, but it invites a welcome change," commented Severus.

"What sort of change?" questioned Harry.

"You'll see, boy. Right now, however, we need to get you packed up so we can leave for Snape Manor tomorrow morning, after picking up the Weasley's from the Burrow," answered the potions master.

"I'm still not to sure I understand the heir and heiress business," commented Harry.

"Its like this lad," began Sean, "The Matriarch is the ultimate head of the family. She has one heiress, Minerva McGonagall. Becase this will be the Matriarch's last reunion she has to step down as family head and appoint her heiress as the Family Head. Before this can happen though the heiress must have someone to replace her as heiress, and by the looks of it Generva Weasley will be that person. Understand now?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good. Well, Sev, Harry, I guess I'll be seeing ya tomorrow," with that said Sean headed to the fireplace and flooed home.

"Well, Severus" began Dumbledore, "it appears as though you have your work cut out for you. I suggest that you move Harry down to your chambers to make things a bit easier tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Albus, have a good afternoon. Come along, Harry."

"Yes, sir. Good afternoon, Headmaster."

The walk down to the dungeons was made in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. When they came to painting of a farmhouse with several animals moving about they stopped, and Severus mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear.

Upon entering the Potions Master's chambers Harry was shocked. Instead of the dark dungeon room he was expecting there were windows (magical ones of course) that looked over a wide open field and seemed to give off light as well. A thick carpet was under his feet and the whole place looked…well…cozy.

"Come along, Harry, we need to eat lunch then we can go to Hogsmeade and buy you some cloths that fit. All of the ones in your trunk looked like rags."

Harry didn't respond he merely followed Severus to the kitchen table and watched as the potions master ordered lunch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After lunch Severus took Harry to Hogsmeade and purchased several casual robes and some muggle clothing for Harry. Throughout the trip Harry remained relativity silent only speaking when necessary, and who could blame him. After all he just found out that he had a huge family even if they were distant relatives they were still family.

The trip from Hogsmeade back to the dungeons of Hogwarts was made in silence until they reach the potions master's chambers. Once all Harry's things were packed away, excluding the cloths he planned to wear the next day, Severus broke the silence.

"I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable, I suggest you do the same. Please meet me back in the sitting room in five minutes. I think we need to talk about a few things before supper."

Harry swallowed hard and replied, "Yes, sir," wondering what he had down wrong.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Harry stepped out of his room he was surprised by what he saw. There sitting on the couch, bare foot in sweat pants and a T-shirt was none other then Severus Snape.

Severus glanced up from the book to see a very nervous looking Harry standing there. He opened his mouth to say something but did not get a chance before Harry started apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, please. I'm sorry. Don't send me back please. I'm really, really, sorry." Harry was practically hyperventilating.

"Sorry for what, boy?" ask Severus as he got up from the sofa and walked over to the distressed teen. He placed a hand each of Harry's shoulders and continued. "Harry look at me. You didn't do anything. You'll never go back, child, I promise."

Harry slowly began to calm down as he listened to Severus' reassuring words.

"Come sit on the sofa, I believe we have a few things to talk about. I know that you didn't get many of your questions answered earlier, so why don't you ask a few now. I will answer all I can but I may wait to answer some of them so I don't have to repeat myself tomorrow to everyone else."

"Well…," hesitated Harry, "I was wondering why no one said anything sooner. I spent the last three years at Hogwarts and no one, not even Ron, said that I still had a family. Not only a family, but a big family, and that I was related to two professors here."

"The Weasley children didn't know, and Arthur and Molly were told not to tell you as Minerva and I were. Albus thought you would be better off not knowing and certainly safer. Nobody knew how the Dursley's where treating you. Somebody should have realized they were hurting you, but no one did. I'm sorry Harry I really am."

Harry just sat there quietly for a moment trying to absorb everything he just heard before responding.

"What happens now? After the reunion is over where will I go?" Harry's voice sounded small and strained and betrayed the tears he was trying to hold back as he sat curled up on the sofa.

Severus moved closer to the distraught boy and wrapped an arm around his to thin shoulders before replying. "We'll find you new guardians. Maybe the Weasley's or Sean or another family member you like and get along with. Don't worry, child, well find some one to love and care for you, I promise."

"Really?" questioned Harry as he snuggled into the potions master's shoulder.

"Yes, really."

The two stayed seated together on the sofa until dinner.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: so what do you think? Please review. I meant to make this chapter longer, in fact it's a lot shorter then I intended but this seemed like such a good place to end, so I ended it here instead. Anyway please tell me what you think and please review. Also I would greatly appreciate it if you checked out my other stories to: Family, and Farm Life. But more importantly I want you to review.

**P.S. just so no one gets confused later on even though everyone is going to Snape manor it's going to be a new manner that Sean recently had built and his wife Ann is staying with his and Severus's father not at the manner so you don't get to meet them until later. Please review.**


	3. Rule Number One

**Rule Number One**

The next morning found Severus and Harry quickly showering and eating and checking to be sure everything was packed away one last time before they walked out to the apparition point outside of the Hogwarts gates.

Severus apparated them into the front yard of the burrow. Before Severus and Harry even reached the door it was opened and Molly Weasley was there to greet them. Ushering the two inside Molly quickly set two plates of food in front of them, before they had time to tell her the had already eaten.

"Molly, thank you, but we just ate," smiled Severus and started munching on a piece of toast.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just so worried. The boys will be down in a minute. Arthur's just making sure the twins aren't bringing any of there experiments with them. Minerva was here already to pick up Ginny."

"So, Ginny is going to be the next heiress?"

"Yes, Minerva has two days to 'make her presentable' before she meets the Matriarch

"She'll be fine, Molly, so will the boys and Arthur."

Molly smiled weakly and was about to reply when a herd of redheads come stampeding down the stairs.

"Ah. Severus, Harry, I thought I heard you come in," remarked Mr. Weasley in his usual cheerful voice.

"We just arrived. If you're ready I have the portkey here."

"Where exactly is Snape manor, Professor?" inquired Bill.

"Severus."

"Sir?"

"You will not be able to call me professor at the reunion, so you all should begin calling me Severus now to avoid any slip-ups latter."

"Yes, sir, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"It's located in Ireland, in Cork to be exact."

"Is that close to where the reunion is?" asked Charlie.

"No, the castle is on the other side of Ireland."

"Well," began Arthur, "we should probable get going. Say goodbye to your mother boys."

After goodbyes were said, hugs were given out, and warnings issued, everyone went outside where Severus produced an old baseball cap. Once everyone was touching it Severus said the key word and they were whisked away to Snape Manor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They portkeyed into a large beautiful garden next to a water fountain, Sean was waiting for them and quickly ushered them inside. The Manor was simple in design. It had three floors. When you entered the front door you came into an entrance hall across from the front door was the back door that led into the garden, on either side of the door where two large windows enabling those entering to see the garden. Also on the first floor was a ballroom, dining room, sitting room, an entrance to the first floor of the library, witch extended up to the third floor, and a recreation room. The second floor had several rooms and an entrance to library's second story balcony. The third floor also had several rooms, an olwry and an entrance to the library's top balcony. Sean called both of his house elves and instructed them to take their belongings up to their rooms. With a pop both creatures left with the luggage and Sean led them to the second floor and pointed out everyone's rooms. Each room had its own bathroom and no one had to share a room with anyone else.

After a brief inspection of their rooms Arthur, Severus and Sean ushered everyone out the door and after a brief walk they arrived in an average size upscale town. After quit a bit of arguing between Arthur, Severus and Sean it was agreed that Sean would be paying for all the clothing needed for the reunion; actually it was mostly by using blackmail that Sean won the argument, but as the adults told the kids that was another story.

Their first stop was a tailor who Sean in a very authoritative voice, that sounded…Malfoyish, told the tailor that all ten people present would need fourteen sets of complete formal dress robes. At this the tailor's eyes grew wide and those present could almost see the dollar signs glistening in the light green orbs. The tailor quickly went to the door, placed a closed sing out front and locked the door. Calling the two ladies who worked for him they quickly began taking measurements.

When they were done everyone had fourteen sets of dress robes as well as ten sets of casual robes. With a sneer Sean paid the tailor and after shrinking their packages exited the tailor shop.

"So," Charlie addressed Sean, "is that how we're going to have to learn how to act in order to _survive_ as you say?"

Sean didn't get a chance to answer, because Arthur rounded on his seconded oldest son and in a very uncharacteristically harsh voice answered, "Yes, and you'll do well to remember it and get used to it. Also speaking to an elder like that will not be tolerated, you will not speak to anyone higher then you unless spoken to first and you will not speak at all to anyone in the presence of an elder unless given permission. Do I make myself clear?" Arthur finished by speaking to all of the boys who wore identical looks of shock on their faces.

Percy was the first to try and speak, "You can't be serious…"

"He is," this time it was Severus who spoke, "if you ever speak out of turn at this reunion, you will be punished and we will be unable to do anything about it. The matriarchic is the one who decides punishments and who should carry them out. Percy, because you are not of age yet, you and your younger siblings only have to worry about being caned at the most. However, Bill and Charlie since you are of age, you face the possibility of being flogged for breaking any rules, just as we do. Therefore, you'll do well to remember what we tell you. The best way to prepare you for what your about to face is by giving you a preview of it, while we won't be quite as…harsh, yet, most of the time we will act just as you will be expected to act. Now, we are going to continue shopping, if any of you say another word without permission, to us or to one another you will spend the night dissecting toads. Understood?"

After receiving seven respectful yes sirs they continued shopping and ate lunch in town.

For the rest of the time, Harry and the six Weasley boys, even the twins, were so shocked at what they had been told they actually listened and didn't speak out of turn once. When the ten finally returned to the manor Arthur turned to them and with his normal smile told them it was okay for now, they could relax. One could almost hear the collective sigh of relief from those present.

Unshrinking the parcels Sean gave them further instructions. "Go put your things away, I'll send a house elf for each of you when dinner is ready and we'll start on dinning etiquette.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, and sorry it's so short. I'll update again as soon as possible. Anyway, tell me what you think.


	4. Blue Hair and Bedtime Conversations

**Blue Hair and Bedtime Conversations**

Once everyone was gathered in the dinning room, Severus began instructing the eight boys in proper dinning etiquette.

"Do no sit down before your elders. The matriarch will sit first followed by each generation at a time in descending order, Minerva and Ginny will sit at the same time as their generations. You will sit after we do, _never before_. The food will also be served in this order; do not even pick up a fork until the generation before you, takes their first bite. Sit up strait. Eat quietly, slowly, with your mouth closed, and with your elbows off the table." Severus then showed them the many eating utensils and what each was used for.

"Okay," said Mr. Weasley, once Severus had finished, "Lets see what you remember."

Dinner progressed very slowly everyone tried, with moderate success, to follow the guidelines that had been set forth. Everything was going well until a pop was heard and Ron's hair turned blue before anyone could say or do anything another pop was heard and Ron's hair once again turned red.

"I think…," said Fred.

"…that we need…" continued George.

"…to find a way…"

"…to increase the duration."

"Do you think this is a joke?" Arthur almost yelled. "If you do something like that at the reunion **_you will be caned._**" Arthur paused for a minute before continuing in a slightly quieter voice but just as harsh. "If you going to act like irresponsible children you'll be treated as such: go stand in a corner, both of you."

"Yeah, right, good one, Dad," said George with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not joking. Go. Now."

Seeing the look on their father's face both turned bright red as they got up and made their way to two separate corners. Ron was snickering madly beside Harry until Arthur turned his attention to him.

"Unless you wish to join them I suggest you stop it immediately."

Ron immediately stopped and mumbled as respectful 'yes sir.'

The rest of dinner passed mostly in silence. When everyone was through Sean led them, including the twins to the sitting room where they were to be given a lesson in history. Everyone took a seat, Arthur, Severus, Sean, Bill, and Charlie had a glass of wine to sip on, and Arthur sat next to the twins with an arm across the back of the coach offering silent support and comfort to his two prankster son's, who seemed more subdued after standing in a corner for fifteen minutes then after a month of dentitions with Filch.

"Well…where to begin?" asked Sean.

"The beginning, perhaps?" responded Severus.

Sean glared at his older brother for a moment before addressing the room once more, "Hopefully, you've learned the most important rule already: keep your mouth shut. There are many others, but that is by far the most important one. So lets move on to who will be in attendance and how you will need to address them. Since this is a family 'thing', you will be able to respectfully address most people by their first names; however, most of the time, you will say 'sir'. Now, there are actually only a few branches of the Prince family left those branches are: Weasley, of course, Prince, Sutherlands, Roylotts, and Backwaters. While Sev and I are the most direct Prince Descendents, because our father is a muggle, and because I married a muggle, we're basically considered the family scum."

"Weasley," added Arthur, "isn't much better, seeing as to how we're muggle lovers."

"Consequently," commented Severus, "you will need to watch your step. Everything you say and do will be monitored and the slightest infraction will be met with sever punishment. Now, each individual branch has its own head, they are the only one's allowed to approach the Matriarch, and must be shown the utmost respect. Also, they are the only ones who can administer punishment, aside from the matriarch, within the specific family line."

"Excuse me," said Percy, "but I though you said _only_ the matriarch was allowed to decide punishments?"

"Between the families, yes, she is the only one allowed, but within a family, minor infractions may be dealt with privately by the family head."

"Right," said Arthur, "with the exception of Harry, you kids are lucky, because I'm the head of the Weasley's. For the Sutherlands, it's Augustus Sutherland, for the Roylotts, its Anthony Roylott, and for the Backwaters, Julian Backwater."

"For us," continued Sean, "it's our grandfather Devon Prince. For you, Harry, since you are not yet of age, you are under the jurisdiction of the closest related family member, which would be the Prince line. Dinner is always a formal affair, between everyone, but on the day we arrive we will first have to be 'approved of'," at this Severus snorted, "by the individual family heads, which means, nothing good for us."

"When you meet him, Harry," said Severus, "you must be at your best; you can't afford any mistakes, because he will make your life hell."

"Yes, sir,"

"Well, if there are no questions," Arthur paused a moment to make eye contact with every one before he continued. "On your beds you all will find a family tree, it only includes those that will be present at the reunion. All of you will need to memorize it, we will quiz all of you on it everyday until all of you have it perfect, starting tomorrow. For tonight, I suggest you study it thoroughly then turn in for tonight. You are dismissed."

Unused to Mr. Weasley's formal tone they all left without question for their rooms. Arthur, Severus, and Sean remained in the sitting room for a while longer discussing the details for the training.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Latter that night just as Harry was getting into bed there was a knock on his door.

"Come in,"

"How are you?" asked Severus entering the room closing the door behind him.

Harry merely shrugged.

"Arthur is going to check up on his sons before he goes to bed and I thought someone should check up on you as well."

"Oh…Okay…thanks," Harry said rather unsure of what he should say or do, he never really had anyone just check up on him before.

Severus sighed and sat down next to Harry on his bed leaning up against the pillows. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but believe it or not it does help."

"Talk about what?" asked Harry nervously.

"What the Dursley's did to you, child,"

"Your right I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?" asked Harry confused.

"Many things, for not noticing you were being abused. For not checking up on you before. For treating you unfairly. For what your about to be subjected to at the hands of my grandfather and that's just the beginning."

"Its not all your fault," both were silent for a moment before Harry continued, "What makes your grandfather so horrible? And how am I related to him."

"He's your great-uncle on your grandmother's side, and he's a lot like your uncle. You see when my mother was 15 she decided to run away from home to see what muggles where like she met my father, a muggle, at a pub. She was a lost little pureblood who had not even taken muggle studies at Hogwarts and had no idea what she was doing. My father was 16 and had been supporting himself for a couple of years because his father was to busy getting drunk to hold down a job. He thought her car had broken down or something and offered his assistance since they were not exactly in the good part of town. Well she told him she had run away from home and they started talking into the early morning hours. When she told him she had to leave they arranged to meet again in a couple of days. Well as the summer progressed, one thing led to another and I was conceived. Needless to say, my grandfather was not happy about this and kicked my mother out of his house, with the help of Minerva and Albus she was able to continue going to Hogwarts. After I was born she sent me to live with my father who somehow managed to put food on the table, take care of me, and pay the bills on his own until my mother came to live with him during the summer in the house he had bought. They got married and three years latter Sean came along. When I was, five my mother got very sick and died. When I was ten, I got an invitation to the Prince Reunion. Two weeks before the reunion I met my grandfather for the first time. He beat the rules that you are learning now into me and when he wasn't doing that, he was trying to beat out everything about me that was muggle. Somehow, I managed to impress him at one point he then decided that a muggle home where my bother I were loved and cared for was not good enough for us. With his connections at the ministry, it did not take much for him to be given full custody of Sean and me. We didn't see our father again until I was 15."

"Sounds like a fun guy," said Harry sarcastically. "Why 15? If your grandfather had full custody of you until you came of age you shouldn't have been able to see him for another two years."

"Well, one day after a particularly harsh whipping, I was summoned to a deatheater meeting…"

"Wait you're a deatheater?" asked Harry clearly panicking.

"Not exactly, you could say my grandfather sold my potion abilities to Voldemort. You see I showed extreme promise in potions at a young age and my grandfather exploited my talent. Therefore, while I am a deatheater, it was not by choice and as soon as I was out of my grandfather's custody, I went to Dumbledore who made me a spy. Anyway, when I was summoned I immediately portkeyed to the meeting, because of my injuries I passed out as soon as I hit the ground. When I awoke, Voldemort was standing over me asking me how I was injured. Seeing my opportunity, I told him everything my grandfather did to Sean and me. The Malfoy's had a great deal of power in the ministry even then, and with a little persuasion got me and Sean out of my grandfather's custody and back into the custody of my father."

"Wow…that's…sad…that's…,"

"The story of my life," said Severus with a sad smile. "Anyway its time for you to get some sleep." Severus got up and pulled the covers back for Harry before tucking him in. "Goodnight, child. Pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight,"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After talking to Harry, Severus felt a desperate need to check in on his little brother as well. Severus knocked on the door before he walked inside to see his brother in bed reading a book. Feeling better already Severus could not resist the temptation to jump on the bed shaking it in the processes.

"What are you, like five?" asked Sean clearly amused.

"No," after a pause Severus spoke again more serious then before. "I just got finished talking to Harry. I told him about Mum and Da' and Grandfather."

"I see,"

"What do you think grandfather will do when he meets him?"

"I don't know. What do you think he'll do when he sees us? We haven't see him since we were returned to da'"

"I don't know," whispered Severus. The two remained silent for a while, before Severus got up and gave his brother a hug.

"Night Sean, I'll see ya tomorrow," yawned Severus his Irish accent beginning to slipping through.

"Night Sev,"

With that Severus finally made it to his room he was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Yeah, another chapter. So what do you think? Was it to sappy? Let, me know. Please, review.


	5. Dresses and Handprints

**Dresses and Handprints**

As was to be expected the next morning before breakfast the test about the family line was administered, and failed miserably. For every wrong answer given they where forced to copy the family tree that number of times by tomorrow morning. Breakfast was similar to dinner the night before, except no one's hair changed colors. The morning was spent teaching them how to walk, stand, and sit properly in all situations. Lunch was a bit less formal, but lessons started up again immediately after. They would only be allowed any free time after dinner. Every night at bedtime when Arthur went to say goodnight to his sons Severus would go say goodnight to Harry. They would talk for a little while about various things, Harry even talked a little about the Dursley's. All too soon, their week of training was over and they would be leaving for Prince's Castle.

The day of departure had arrived, the night before Arthur, Severus, and Sean had helped pack assuring no muggle cloths or pranks where found in any of the trunks and that everything necessary was packed. That morning everyone dressed in semi-causal dress robes, they where slightly dressier then casual robes, but a far cry from the formal robes they would be expected to where at dinner.

After the trunks where shrunk the large group port-keyed outside of a large cast iron gate beyond which lied the castle. It was about the size of Hogwarts, but was perfectly symmetrical, with four towers, one at each corner, and was about five stories tall at its lowest point. Arthur pulled out his wand and after an incantation in Latin the gate swung open allowing them to enter. The walk to the massive oak doors seemed to take a lifetime. When they reached the door they where opened and allowed them into a massive entrance hall where they where met by Minerva McGonagall and Ginerva Weasley. Seeing Ginny, the boys could not help gaping for a moment, before coming to their senses and remembering their training bowed before the two women. Ginny was not the tom-boyish girl that left a week ago, instead she was dressed formally with part of her hair pulled back and the rest flowing over her shoulders, she just barely managed to hold back a smirk at the reaction of her brothers and Harry.

Arthur stepped forward to Minerva and taking her hand placed a kiss on it, "Good morning, I trust you've been well?" greeted Arthur formally.

"Yes, I have been well; I trust your trip was acceptable?"

"It was,"

"Good,"

This formality, the boy's had been told was a necessity. They had been told that they would be greeted by Minerva and she would tell them where their quarters would be for the next two weeks."

"Due to the small size of the Prince line," Minerva directed this part toward Severus, "you will be staying in the East tower with the Weasley's."

"Thank, you," was Arthur's reply as he bowed once again and began walking away. The others copied this action with Severus, Sean, and Harry at the end of the line.

Arthur led them on the long walk to the east tower passing several portraits and tapestries along the way. He stopped in front of two large oak doors glancing back quickly before he pushed them open.

The sight that met their eyes was not what they expected, instead of the dark dreariness they believed they would be staying in the room was decorated in varies shades of red, yellow, and blue giving it a soft but lively feel. The tower its self was not unlike Gryffindor Tower; there was a main sitting room, where they would be eating breakfast each morning and two separate doors on opposite sides of the room leading upstairs one door was labeled Weasley in fancy writing that seemed to move as you watched it and the other was labeled Prince. Each staircase lead to several rooms each with its own bathroom; each person would have their own room, which had their name on it.

They stood in the sitting room for only a moment before an older man with grey hair and an angry expression on his face appeared in the doorway labeled 'Prince.'

"Hello, Arthur," greeted the man, who judging by the way that Severus and Sean tensed was their grandfather.

"Devon, how are you?" asked Arthur bowing his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Fine," it was clear by his actions that the head of the Prince family was not pleased with talking to Arthur, "I'm sure you and your _family _have traveled a long way, why don't you go unpack."

Arthur knew that Devon just wanted to be alone with his grandsons, probably so he could hurt them in some way or another and though he did not want to the leave them alone with him, he truly had no choice. He nodded slowly to Devon and quickly glanced at Severus, Sean, and Harry before turning and leading his boys upstairs, all of whom looked back at the three unlucky descendants of the Prince line.

As soon as the last Weasley had passed through the doors, Devon spun around, viciously backhanded Severus causing him loose his balance slightly, and stumbled back.

Before anything else could be said or done Devon spoke quietly, but forcefully, "Follow me."

Powerless to do anything against him Severus did just that, but Sean and Harry caught the murderous look Severus shot at Devon before they followed.

The first flight of stairs ended at a door labeled 'Devon Prince'. Devon opened the door gestured for them to come inside. They did so, but Severus made sure to keep Harry behind him and even placed himself in front of his brother slightly. Severus's cheek was a brilliant shade of red and he knew it would bruise if he did not get a potion put on it soon.

Slamming the door Devon faced his grandsons. "Well, well, well, it certainly has been a long time hasn't it? The two of you should be grateful I didn't kill you when I had the chance," he paused here for a moment before smiling in a predatorily fashion as he continued. "Now, where's this nephew of mine, perhaps there's hope for him yet."

Reluctantly, Severus stepped aside and gently pulled Harry to his side keeping a hand on the boy's to thin shoulder.

"Grandfather, allow me to introduce Harry Potter, your great-nephew."

"You live with muggles, boy, do you not?"

"Yes sir," spoke Harry cursing puberty and his voice as it cracked slightly.

"Well… let me assure you that I know several good cures for ridding unwanted muggle habits from young boys if necessary… so watch your step, boy, because I will not hesitate to cane you myself if you so much as step a toe out of line. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry grateful that Severus had not moved his hand away from his shoulder.

Devon opened and closed his mouth as though about to say something but changing his mind.

After a moment he spoke, "get out of my sight I don't want to see you until dinner and if you know what's good for you, you will be dressed appropriately and remember your places."

The three spoke a respectful 'yes sir' and turned to leave before Devon's voice stopped them.

"Sean, I believe I forgot something earlier," Sean turned around to face his grandfather with an idea as what to expect, and he was not disappointed. As soon as he turned around, he was backhand just as Severus had been earlier. Severus barely restrained himself and actually had his wand in his hand, but through sheer will power did not kill his grandfather right then.

"Now," continued Devon, "you are dismissed."

With a finial 'yes, sir' the three left and Severus led them up the next flight of stairs to his room ushering Sean and Harry inside.

Severus pushed Sean onto the couch empting his pockets onto the bed until he came upon a white paste, he then went back to his younger brother and applied the paste to his face making the bright red handprint disappear. Sean endured his brother's overprotective streak with a roll of his eyes.

As soon as Severus was finished, Sean stood up, and pushed Severus down on the couch, taking the healing cream out of his hand he began applying it to his older brother's face, ignoring Severus's protest.

As soon as Sean finished, Severus got up and went to Harry placing a hand on either shoulder, "are you alright, child?"

Nodding Harry answered, "Yes, sir, are you?"

Severus's breath caught in his throat as Harry asked him this looking up at him with large, innocent eyes. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it; and instead pulled the boy to him in a hug before replying, "I'm fine."

Harry despite his assurance that he was fine was not truly feeling that good. His great-uncle, or whatever he was, reminded him to much of his uncle Vernon for comfort. He gratefully accepted Severus's embrace and rested his head against the man's chest.

After several more minutes, Sean and Harry left Severus's room though Sean's room was up the next flight of stairs he followed Harry up the next flight and enlarged his belongings before returning to his room to unpack his things.


	6. The Most Difficult Task

The Most Difficult Task

After everyone, with the exception of Devon and Arthur who where expected to greet the Matriarch and the other family heads, was finished unpacking they met up in the common room. Severus and Sean set at the table talking while waiting for lunch, while Harry set with his friends on the couch, floor, and overstuffed armchairs and told them about his first meeting with his great-uncle. By the time he finished his story his friends looked down right murderous. This made Harry feel both comforted and worried at the same time.

"To bad all our stuff was confiscated…" began Fred

"We could have shrunk the bastard's ego a bit…," continued George

"Or other valuable parts of his anatomy."

"I doubt that would be wise," commented Percy, "besides they" Percy gestured to Severus and Sean, "don't seem to be the type to take anything like that without good reason."

"He's right," agreed Ron albeit reluctantly, "they probably know something we don't about him and therefore have to go along with him. I'm just sorry you got sucked into it mate. To bad you couldn't be more closely related to us."

Before Harry could respond Severus called them, "Gentlemen, lunch is here."

At this, the seven quickly got up and made for the table to eat lunch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In a few minutes they would be heading down to the dinning room for their first, of many, formal dinners with the entire family. Harry was in his room struggling not to roll his eyes as his tie was adjusted for the 100th time by Severus who was once again reviewing the rules for dinner; therefore, he was surprised and let out a yelp when he felt a hand land hard on his backside.

"What was that for?" asked Harry indignantly. The smack had stung slightly, but had startled him more then it hurt him.

"For not listening. Have you even heard a single word I've said? What do you think will happen if you do that at dinner? This is not like back at the manner, the consequences here are far worse, and let me assure you that a cane hurts much worse then a hand," though he emphasized some of his words the professor managed to say this without raising his voice, while glaring down at the young boy in front of him.

"Sorry," responded Harry in a slightly petulant tone, "it's just that I've heard this a hundred times already, I know the rules."

Severus continued to stare and Harry stared back. Finally, Severus shook his head and continued to adjust Harry's outfit in silence. Harry would have rather had him yelling at him from the tops of his lungs then this silence.

"So," Harry tried to break the silence, "I use the third fork from the inside for salads right?"

Severus just ignored him making him feel that many times worse. Harry tried a few more times to start a conversation but Severus continued to remain silent. When Harry was fully dressed Severus silently turned and headed for the door, his hand was turning the doorknob when he heard Harry's cracking voice.

"I'm sorry, I really am, please don't be mad at me any more," once again Harry cursed puberty while looking down at the beige carpet.

Severus walked back over to the boy and lifted his chin up, so that he was looking him in the eye, after a moment of just looking in the child's eyes he began to speek "don't look down, always look people strait in the eye and…"

Harry smiled as he hugged Severus, who continued to drown on about the rules until they were once again in the sitting room.

Sean and Devon where already sitting when Severus and Harry arrived, but they did not have to wait long before the Weasley's began to join them. As soon as everyone was in the sitting room Devon led them all to the dinning room where everyone except the Matriarch, Minerva, and Ginny were waiting. They each took their place standing behind an assigned seat and looking strait ahead. The castle had many house elves, but having a house elf serve dinner was consider improper for a formal occasion, so squibs where employed instead. They waited on everyone and related messages to the house elves.

So no one was surprised when a man entered the dinning room and made an announcement, "Ginerva Weasley," at this the doors opened and Ginny walked in, head held high giving every appearance of royalty, and took her place standing behind her chair at the table. If she hadn't been announced Harry doubted he would have recognized her. She was dressed in formal dress robes, that where open in the front to display a beautiful dark green dress that dragged the floor.

"Minerva McGonagall," McGonagall was almost completely unrecognizable herself. Like Ginny, she walked in and took her place beside the girl who would soon replace her as the family heiress. She wore dress robes as well; however, hers were closed in the front so only the floor length red skirt was visible.

"Lucile Sibbett," despite the fact that she leaned heavily on a cane and was much older then even Dumbledore, the women who entered and made her way to the head of the table, where Minerva was seated to her right, gave the impression of someone who you did not want to mess with. Though her face was a well wore map and she walk slowly she had an aura of power about her. Not the sort of power the Dumbledore had, or even the power Voldemort had, but that of strength that only comes with age and wisdom. She commanded respect and expected such. She took her seat, which the servant pulled out for her, and surveyed her family before nodding, indicating that they could be seated.

Surprisingly, dinner passed without a hitch, though Harry was especially on guard he could feel Devon watch him waiting for him to make the slightest mistake. There was some talk between the adults, Bill and Charlie were even included in some of the conversations, but for the most part anyone under the age of twenty was ignored, except to be scolded like the youngest Sutherland boy, who was no older then ten, when he had used the wrong fork to eat with. His food had been taken away from him immediately and he was forced to stand behind his chair for the remainder of the meal while he watched the others eat.

When everyone had finished eating the Matriarch made an announcement, "It has come to my attention that one of the newest additions of the family is now without a suitable place to stay."

Hearing this Harry's breathing quickened slightly, and he prayed she wasn't referring to him.

"Harry Potter, will you please stand up for a moment child,"

Harry did so and clasped his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide their trembling. In truth he was not afraid of the Matriarch he was afraid of his great-uncle.

"It is true, is it not, that your home with our muggle relatives is not a suitable place of residents."

Swallowing Harry replied with all the confidence he could muster while praying his voice wouldn't crack, "yes, ma'am."

"Devon,"

Devon stood up as well, "madam,"

"You wish to take the boy in, correct."

"I do,"

The Matriarch looked briefly at Severus and Sean before responding, "I am denying your request, instead I feel as though he should be placed with your grandson Severus, who has shown an amazing amount of resilience, cunning, intellect, and courage even at his young age, he would be an excellent role model and is young enough to keep up with a teenager."

Severus's mouth actually dropped open slightly for the briefest second before he once again schooled his features into an unreadable mask. Arthur, Minerva, and Ginny did not even bother to hide their joy at hearing this and where smiling ear to ear. Devon looked murderous and repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists.

"As you wish, madam," Devon ground out.

The Matriarch nodded at him granting him permission to sit, but did not look away from him for several moments.

When she did look away, it was to turn kind, proud eyes towards Severus, "Severus,"

Severus stood up and bowed his head slightly, "Yes, ma'am,"

"You have shown wisdom and skill far beyond your years, and despite youf many difficulties have overcome each of them in stride. However, you have yet to experience the most difficult task: raising children. Though it is the most difficult task you will ever undertake I am asking you to take in young Harry, do you except this challenge."

"Yes, madam, and I will strive to live up to your expectations,"

"Do not live up to my expectations, lad, exceed them. You may both be seated; the paperwork will be taken care of by the end of the week."

Both Harry and Severus bowed their heads and took their seats.

"Also," continued the Matriarch, "Tomorrow night we will have a celebration of Minerva's soon to be new role of Matriarch and Ginerva's role as heiress. The day after that will be their ceremonial induction immediately after lunch. Now, I'm sure you are all very tired and need a good nights rest, so you are all dismissed." She stood up after saying this last part and everyone else stood as well, she began her slow walk to the door, Minerva and Ginny following close behind. When she was about half way to the door she turned around, "and Augustus, I'm sure your grandson has been punished enough for his transgression, make sure you let him have a piece of that wonderful cake, that is of course if he knows which fork to use."

"Of course, madam," said the Sutherland family head smiling, and after the Matriarch turned away, also smiling, Augustus looked at his grandson and winked. The boy could only smile back.

As everyone slowly left the dinning hall many people stopped to congratulated Severus, and even Harry. Devon, however, was not pleased and immediately stomped out of the hall. Eventually, they made it back to their tower where most of the formalities where dropped and Harry was pounced on by almost all of the Weasley's at once, and though they teased him mercilessly where happy that their friend no longer had to live with his uncaring Aunt and Uncle.

Everybody was still talking excitedly when Devon's angry voice was heard, "your lack of manners is deplorable. Severus, come with me, now."

Not having much choice Severus followed his grandfather upstairs. All the laughter immediately died.

"What's he going to do?" asked Charlie.

"We can't just let him go," stated Ron.

"There isn't anything we can do about it. Sev will be alright." Sean said this last part as though he where trying to convince himself of the same thing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After what seemed like a lifetime latter everyone was still seated in the sitting room waiting for Severus. Finally, he came down the stairs with a black eye and holding his arm close to his torso, but smiling. Sean was at his brother's side in a heartbeat, as was Harry, and they guided him to the couch. Once seated he was bombarded with a thousand questions at once, when everyone quieted down he told them what had happened.

"He lead me to my room, where he destroyed every potion I had with me while yelling, of course, he eventually just punched me, hence the eye. However, I was getting sick of it, so after he through a bone-breaking curse at me I drew my wand and stuptified him I then levitated him to his room and altered his memory so he wouldn't remember me hexing him and then I came down here in the hope that someone knew a bone mending spell or had a few potions hidden away somewhere."

"Sorry," said Sean, smiling, "no bone mending spells or potions, but I can take care of the eye." Drawing his wand, Sean did a simple incantation and the black and swollen eye faded.

"Um… I think…" began George.

"…that we may…" continued Fred.

"…be able…"

"…to help…"

With that, the two disappeared upstairs only to appear moments latter with several potions.

Arthur messaged his temples, "I'm not even going to ask."

Everyone laughed and decided that the day hadn't been too horrible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Well? What do you think? And just to reassure everyone I'm not done with Devon yet. I have many plans for him. (Smiles evily). Review and let me know what you think.


	7. Parties and Sex

I must apologize, I thought I explained the hierarchy at the reunion well enough but I guess I didn't so I'm going to outline it now.

The head of the family currently is Lucile Sibbett. Lucile is very old and this will be her last year presiding over a reunion. Therefore, she has to pass the position down to her heir (Minerva McGonagall). Before she can pass the position down though the heiress (Minerva) must have, a replacement picked out (Ginny). Soon Minerva will be Matriarch and Ginny the heiress.

Does that clear up any confusion?

Many Many thanks to my beta Maya.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Parties and Sex**

The next day went well. Breakfast was quiet and rather formal since Devon was present. After breakfast, some exploring was done. Lunch was held outside with the Sutherlands but was not overly formal. In fact, the Sutherlands seemed relatively laid back and well…normal. During lunch, James Sutherland, who was about the same age as Bill, challenged Charlie to a friendly duel; after lunch everyone moved to a large room in the castle that had a dueling platform to watch the duel. Word apparently traveled quickly in the castle because soon after the duel began, more people began to trickle into the room. James won the duel, though just barely. So in order to defend the family name, Bill challenged James to another duel. James won that duel as well. After Bill, someone else challenged James and won. The dueling continued for a while. FinallyFinally, Arthur, who had won the last four duels, got a turn against Sean. Sean won and was challenged by Severus. This duel went on for quite some time. The two brothers were evenly matched, but somehow Severus managed to outmaneuver his brother and won the duel. Severus was about to be declared the champion until an unexpected challenge came forth.

"You seem to do well against harmless hexes, Severus, but let's see how you do against a real opponent," challenged Devon as he climbed onto the platform.

At first, Severus seemed ready to concede and let Devon have the title, but after a moment's thought decided to take him up on his challenge. With a feral grin on his face, Severus walked up and met his grandfather halfway after saluting then turned to walk the five steps away from one another but after two steps, Devon spun around and cast a hex at Severus. Severus had not expected his grandfather to play fair and was prepared for this; he dived out of the way while casting a hex at his grandfather. The duel did not last long, Severus fought with more passion, power, and ferocity, than those present had ever seen. Within a few minutes, Devon was on the ground panting while Severus stood over him a lopsided smile on his face.

Severus offered Devon his hand to get up but Devon knocked it out of the way and stood up on his own. Devon then drew his wand and advanced towards his grandson, but stopped when his wand went flying out of his hand and into the hand of Augustus Sutherland.

"That's enough, Devon," commanded Augustus, "the boy won. You should be proud that your grandson is such an excellent duelist, not trying to get even."

"How dare you tell me what to do with my grandsons!" shouted Devon, his face contorted in rage. Those present could almost feel his anger radiating off.

"Because you don't know how to treat them. Now, leave!" Augustus's voice echoed throughout the large room and no one dared breathe while awaiting Devon's reaction.

After several moments of silence, Devon straitened and, with an evil smile on his face that sent shivers down several spines of many, responded to Augustus while staring at his grandson, "As you wish. But I can assure you this is far from over." With that he spun around and marched out the door.

Severus finally allowed himself to breath and soon the group broke up to return to their towers to get ready for the celebratory dinner in honor of Minerva.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The celebration dinner tonight would be quite different than the dinner they had the night before. Instead of everyone sitting down at one large table, they were to be gathering in the castle's Ball Room. There would be music and a few tables scattered around. The servants would be walking around offering d'oeuvres and drinks. Then, just before they ate, the Matriarch would make some sort of announcement. Following the announcement, a large table laden with food would appear and slowly everyone would work their way over to the table and order their food, which would then be brought to them. The best part about this, in Harry's opinion, was that they would be able to relax a bit and talk with others of the same generation.

As everyone was getting ready, Severus was once again in Harry's room making sure that the young boy was properly dressed and prepared for dinner. Just as the night before, Harry was only half listening to his new guardian until Severus pushed him down on the sofa and glared down at him.

"What will it take to convince you that it is in your best interest to listen to me?" asked Severus rather harshly while glaring at the boy in front of him. The look on Severus's face would have sent an intelligent person running.

The boyHarry merely shrugged, looking down at the carpet.

Severus raised Harry's chin up so he could look him in the eyes his voice was soft and silky but commanding. "I'm not telling you all of this to hear myself talk. You have done very well so far, Harry, but this is only the second day. If you become too overconfident, you will make mistakes and I may not be able to help you."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Harry as Severus let go of his chin.

"Good, now, let's finish getting you ready," Severus pulled the boy up and proceeded to repeat the rules yet again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The party was going well nothing disastrous had happened '_So far'_ thought Severus. Severus could feel his grandfather watching him, which he figured was better than him watching Harry like he had done at dinner the night before. He knew his grandfather was still mad about the duel and was looking for a way to make Severus pay for humiliating him. Severus however didn't regret it at all and had enjoyed watching his grandfather go soaring through the air then land in an undignified lump on the floor. Just imaging it made Severus smile.

At the moment Harry and Ron were talking to a Backwater boy while the twins were talking another Backwater boy. Percy was talking to a Roylott. Bill and Charlie were gathered with several young men around their age from each of the different families. Arthur was talking to Augustus. Severus and Sean were talking to several men from different family branches, just like Bill and Charlie.

Suddenly, a waitress with curly red hair and deep hazel eyes appeared beside Severus. Maybe it was her abrupt appearance that surprised Severus or the way her skirt and top formed perfectly around her body showing off deep curves in all the right places. Or maybe it was the way her hair fell around her face and shoulders framing her face into the shape of a heart. Whatever it was, Devon caught the look his grandson gave the woman and knew that he had found a way to get revenge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had taken some fast thinking and even faster maneuvering but Devon managed to place a spell on the young servant girl without anyone, including the girl, noticing. The spell was a dark one. It was a lust spell. The person it was cast on would lose some of their resolve, making any potential suitor extremely lucky. It would not make them jump on the first person they saw but under circumstances when they would normally say 'no', this spell would make them say 'yes'. Now all Devon had to do was put the girl and Severus in close proximity to one another.

He finally cornered the girl and under the pretence that he needed some insignificant item, he sent her to a small storage room. He had charmed this storeroom earlier so that once a person entered they could not leave until someone from the outside let them out. As an afterthought, he had placed another spell on it so anyone walking by would think they could hear voices coming from the inside, but would be unable to decipher what was being said. Now, to deal with Severus. Severus. The boy was to smart for his own good, so he would have to use his weakness against him. Approaching Harry, he politely asked the boy to run up to the tower and retrieve his walking cane for him, because he had foolishly forgotten it. Harry seemed rather suspicious but soon he and the youngest Weasley boy were gone. Now to find Severus.

Severus was still talking to the same group of men as he was when Devon had goneDeven went to deal with the waitress. Walking up behind his grandson, he called him away from the group to speak to him privately.

"Tell me, Severus, where is your new ward?"

This had the desired effect and Devon watched in amusement as Severus tried to nonchalantly search the room. When he couldn't find either him or Ron, he turned back to his grandfather. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, most likely getting into mischief of some sort. I suggest we look for them, and you had best pray you find them before I do."

Instructing his grandson to search down the hall the storeroom was, Devon turned the opposite direction but circled around just in time to see his grandson walk into the room with the servant girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus cast another spell on the door with no results. No matter how many spells ricocheted ricketed off the door, it would not open. Turning back to the well-proportioned redheaded girl, he sighed. "It looks like we're stuck here for a while. What are you doing here?"

"Master Prince sent me in here to retrieve something but the door closed behind me and I couldn't get out."

Severus was silent for a moment as he pieced together this information. His grandfather was obviously trying to get him away from Harry who, now that Severus thought about it, might not be doing anything wrong. This meant that Devon would set Harry up and, without Severus, the boy would fall prey to whatever scheme Devon had devised. Severus cursed.

The girl giggled. Severus's head snapped towards her. "What about this do you find amusing?"

"The situation or you? The situation isn't funny at all, but the look on your face when you were cursing reminded me of something I read in a muggle book once."

"Glad I could entertain you."

"Yeah, well, is it hot in here to you? I'm about to roast." As the fiery redhead said this she removed her apron that came up centimeters below her neck, revealing a low-cut shirt that exposed most of her well-rounded breast.

Severus could not help but stare. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him to go for it. After all, they were alone in a locked room that no one knew they were in, except maybe Devon and there was no way he would help.. Besides, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Somewhere in his mind, he also realized the fifth glass of whiskey he had gulped down had not been a good idea either. The room was, in fact, getting warmer by the second.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After watching his grandson enter the room, Devon went down another obscure hallway and performed a viewing charm. This charm allowed you to see anything you wanted to in a fifty feet range. It worked similar to a hidden camera, giving Devon a view of his grandson and the squib. When things began to get…personal, Devon ended the charm and went in search of the Matriarch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That was… amazing," panted the Sheena. Severus didn't particularly care for this name, but her body was a different story.

"Yes," replied Severus simply.

"Ready to go again?" asked Sheena with a mischievous grin.

Severus rolled over and, starting on her neck, began kissing his way down her beautiful body, paying close attention to each voluptuous breast. His tongue was in her naval when the door suddenly burst open to reveal Devon, the Matriarch, Minerva, and all the heads of families.

"Fuck," said Severus as Sheena scrambled to get her clothes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	8. Consequences and Pranktology

Sorry for the wait.

Many, Many, thanks to my beta: uknowho (I think I spelled that right).

Merry Christmas and Harry New Year

On with the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Consequences and Pranktology**

The Matriarch managed to find her voice first, "Get dressed both of you now. Sheena, you are dismissed. Your services will no longer be required at this castle. I want you out of here by tomorrow morning. Severus once you are dressed you will return to your tower. After breakfast tomorrow morning, you will come to my private study."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Severus.

With that, everyone left the two to get dressed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Severus found his way back to the tower, Sean was waiting for him. Taking a deep breath and feeling like a teenager caught behind the rose bushes, Though Severus truly couldn't explain what was making him feel this way. He was an adult and knew exactly what he was doing. Even if it had been a bad decision on his part. Severus entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Don't say it," said Severus, walking towards the door which led to his room.

"Say what? That you're a complete idiot? We just spent the past week drilling the rules of conduct into the heads of seven boys and at the first chance you get, you're in a storeroom somewhere acting like a hormonal teenager!" Sean's voice became louder as he finished his small tirade.

"I'm well aware of that, Sean. I know I screwed up and I'm going to pay for it tomorrow; you don't have lecture me!" yelled Severus.

"Obviously someone does!"

"Just go back to the party and keep an eye on Harry."

"That's another thing, Sev, what about Harry? You're his new guardian. What sort of example are you setting?" Sean knew he struck a nerve as his big brother's eyes studied the carpet. He paused for a moment before continuing in a slightly lower voice. "He's going to use this against you, you know. Tomorrow he'll approach the Matriarch and, using this as evidence, attempt to convince her that you're not a suitable guardian."

"Sean…please… just go look after Harry." Severus's eyes never left the ground.

Without another word, Sean turned and left the tower, slamming the door behind him. Severus slowly made his way up to his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Latter that night after everyone had returned from the party Severus ventured out of his room and slowly walked up to Harry's. Knocking first Severus entered the room to find the teen already in bed lying on his side facing Severus.

"Hey," greeted Severus, "did you enjoy the party?"

Harry didn't answer, just stared at his guardian.

"I guess you know what happened?"

Harry tried shrugged something quite difficult when lying on one shoulder.

"A verbal answer would be appreciated, lad."

"Apparently, you were caught in a closet banging a redhead." As an afterthought Harry added, "sir."

"Never use that terminology again, boy," snapped Severus walking up next to the bed and turning the teen over forcing him to look him in the eye. "It's degrading and incredibly inappropriate-"

Severus didn't get to finish before being interrupted by Harry, "_Inappropriate!_ You're one to talk about being inappropriate."

"Your right I screwed up-"

"Screwed is right," mumbled Harry.

Looking up at the ceiling with closed eyes and running a hand down his face, Severus quickly calmed himself down before dealing with his new charge. Looking back down at Harry, Severus came to a decision. Grabbing his arm, Severus gently but firmly pulled the boy out of bed and led him towards the bathroom.

"I realize I made a mistake – don't interrupt me," Severus paused for a second before continuing. "I realize I made a mistake but that doesn't give you an excuse to make derogatory comments or disrespect any adult. I will face the consequences of my mistake just as you are about to. Have you ever had you mouth washed out with soap before?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open a bit as he shook his head no.

"Well, you're about to. I will not tolerate you talking about any woman as you did earlier. It's rude, disrespectful, and derogatory. Also, when someone is talking you do not interrupt him or her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," ground out Harry between clenched teeth obviously angry, "but it's not fair! You're the o-"

"I know very well what I did boy, but that's not the point right now. Tomorrow there is a very good chance I will be flogged for having sex with someone who's, quote, 'below my status'… not to mention pregnancy or STD's… what wa..." Severus mumbled the last part softly more to himself then Harry. "Right now, though, the only thing we're discussing is your deplorable vocabulary and utter disrespect. Now what do you think the consequences should be for your actions?"

Once again, Harry merely shrugged.

"What exactly did you do wrong?"

"You're the one punishing me, sir, you should know,"

"Try again, starting at the beginning," Severus's already thin patience was running out.

"For saying you banged and screwed the redhead," mumbled Harry sensing the Potion Master's anger.

"Do you know why that's wrong?"

Harry shrugged.

Severus closed his eyes and quited his rising ire. He would deal with his charge's behavior calmly. He would not be his grandfather. "It's degrading to women and demonstrates nothing except a depreciative vocabulary. Anything else?"

"I interrupted you,"

"And why is that wrong?"

"Because it's disrespectful,"

"Correct, so now that you know what you're being punished for do you have any ideas for an appropriate punishment?"

Harry shrugged again.

"Well, you could copy several pages out of a dictionary in improve your vocabulary. I could wash your mouth out with soap. On the other hand, I could ground you. Or all three. What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, you're going to do what you want anyway."

"Harry, I'm trying to make you realize that all actions have consequences. Sometimes the consequences are good and sometimes they aren't. By giving you a choice I'm trying to get you to accept responsibility for your actions and allow you to show some maturity in facing the consequences."

"What if I don't want any of them?"

"No one ever really has a choice in the matter." Severus spoke so softly Harry almost didn't hear him. Severus seemed to stare off into no where for a few minutes and Harry realized that his guardian's words didn't pertain to him alone, but to Severus as well.

Harry was silent for a long time as he realized he couldn't get out of this so he quickly decided on the quickest form of punishment, "Just…wash… my mouth out…I guess."

Severus nodded and placed a hand under the boy's chin then lifting it up so he was looking him in the eye. "Very good, lad, it's not too bad, I promise. It'll be over before you know it."

Severus positioned the boy in front of the sink and then pulled out his wand, a second later Harry felt his mouth fill with bubbles. Bending over the sink, he spit them out but, as soon as he could take a good breath, there where more in his mouth, leaving him with an awful taste. The whole process lasted about thirty seconds but to Harry it felt like a lifetime. Soon all the bubbles had left his mouth. The taste, however, lingered.

After a few minutes, Severus led Harry back to his bed and tucked him in. Severus then sat down on the bed beside his ward and ran a soothing hand through the boy's messy hair.

"Sir?"

"Yes, child?" asked Severus softly his hand never stopping as it ran through the child's hair.

"I was just wondering… what do I call you…now that you're my guardian and everything?"

"You can call me Severus or Uncle, if you like, but just so you know once the paper work is complete you will be considered in every respect, except blood, my son."

"Oh, okay,"

It was silent for several more minutes, then Severus stopped running his hand through the child's hair and stood up, "It's late, lad, we both need to get some sleep. Goodnight."

Severus began moving towards the door but Harry's voice stopped him, "Wait, I have another question."

"Yes?"

"What's an STD?"

"You're thirteen and you don't know what a STD is?"

Looking at his covers Harry shook his head no, "Well, I missed a lot of school because of my relatives when I was younger and they never explained anything to me. The days when we where supposed to study sex education in primary we had to have a permission slip singed and my relatives never signed it, so if I was in school those days I wasn't allowed to join that class. I learned about sex just from books and what I heard other people saying about it."

"STD stands for sexually transmitted disease." Severus stilled seemed shocked that a thirteen year old didn't know this as he explained. After a brief pause during which time shock was replaced with a feeling of discomfort Severus spoke again. "I promise that we will have a very long discussion about… that and… other… things… soon, but it's late and tomorrow promises to be a long day. But we will discuss it soon. Alright?"

"Okay,"

"Well then, goodnight, lad, and sweet dreams,"

Not long after Severus left Harry, fell asleep with the taste of soap still in his mouth. For Severus, however, sleep did not come easily. Not only did he have tomorrow to look forward to but now he had to give _the talk_ to his new ward and he had no idea where to begin. Eventually Severus did drift off to sleep but before long, it was time to get up and get ready for breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Breakfast was a quite affair, Devon looked happier then he had the entire time he had been at the castle. Arthur looked depressed. Sean seemed torn between sympathy and anger. The rest of the Weasleys and Harry look concerned and Severus was trying to hide his nervousness.

After breakfast Severus, along with Devon and Arthur, made their way to the Matriarch's private study where the other family heads and Minerva were waiting. The Matriarch was seated in an armchair as was Minerva the family heads all took seats on one of he two couches and Severus was left standing. Devon presented the case to everyone listing all the rules Severus broke and what he felt the consequences should be. Each of the family heads also had a turn to speak against him or in his defense, but only Arthur did so. A vote was then held to determine if Severus was indeed guilty or not.

He was deemed guilty.

He was not surprised by this outcome at all. Severus was more concerned over the next part he stood a very real chance of being flogged by his grandfather.

"Severus," spoke the Matriarch in a solemn voice, as though she truly regretted what she was about to say, "your grandfather has stated that your actions make you an unsuitable guardian for Harry. I, however, do not believe this, so you will remain his guardian. Unfortunately, I can not allow your lack of judgment to go unpunished, so, Devon," the Matriarch turned towards Severus's grandfather, "you will deliver _exactly_ ten strokes to your nephew with a whip under the supervision of Augustus."

"Yes madam," replied Devon and Severus almost cringed at his grandfather's voice.

"You are all dismissed." The Matriarch looked sadly at Severus.

Severus followed his grandfather and Augustus out of the room but he didn't know where they where going. The last time he had been at the reunion, he had been too young to flog and his grandfather would cane him anywhere he could, but he supposed that a flogging would require a room of its own.

He was right. Severus was led to a dungeon room that amazingly enough looked rather comfortable. There was a couch and a couple of chairs on one side of the room with a fireplace while the other side of the room was mostly bare except for a table with several canes, whips, paddles, and other implements of punishment on it. There was a railing on the wall next to the table that was slightly above Severus's waist. Severus was told to remove his shirt and brace himself with the railing. Severus removed his robes and shirt displaying his narrow but muscular shoulders and stoically walked over to it and placed both hands on the bar the white of his knuckles the only sign of emotion.

Devon reached for a whip that broke off into several different pieces at the end with small metal barbs and balls: the cat 'o' nine tails.

"Devon," reproached Augustus, "the Matriarch said a normal whip."

Devon's hand clenched into a fist above his instrument of choice before it moved down the row and picked up the single braided coil whip, "Of course, I forgot. Forgive an old man his memory."

Augustus didn't seem to buy Devon's excuse. "Yes, well, do not forget that the boy only gets ten lashes."

Devon inclined his head slightly before turning towards his grandson and without any warning brought the whip down hard on his back. Severus knew better then to make any sound with his grandfather, but couldn't stop the hiss of pain that emerged. The next lash was harder and landed almost on top of the other one, but Severus did not make a sound.

By the tenth lash Severus's legs where shaking as where his arms and it was obvious that he would be unable to hold himself up much longer. After the finial lash hit he collapsed to his knees and allowing his quivering arms to go limp by his sides leaned his head forward against the wall.

Devon raised the whip for the eleventh time.

"Devon!" shouted Augustus, "that's enough. His punishment has been dealt."

Angrily, Devon placed the whip back on the table then turned and left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Devon, Augustus went over to Severus and, mindful of his injuries, helped him stand. Together, they slowly made the walk up to the tower. Once they entered the tower, Sean was immediately at his brother's side and helped him over to the couch and to lie down on his stomach, allowing everyone to see the extent of his injures.

"Its not as bad as it looks," Severus tried to joke after Augustus left the tower.

With a roll of his eyes, Sean kneeled next to his brother and began applying some of the healing ointment the twins had supplied. Though he tried to be gentle Sean could tell his touch was hurting his brother and had to keep telling himself that when he was done it would be completely healed. After about ten minutes, Sean finished and Severus' back was completely healed.

"Thank you," said Severus as he sat up and pulled the shirt someone offered him over his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry, concerned.

Reaching out a hand Severus grasped Harry's and pulled the boy down beside him on the couch draping one arm across the boy's shoulders, "I'm fine, Harry, I promise."

Suddenly an angry shout and cursing was heard coming from Devon's room everyone turned towards the door leading to the Prince rooms just as Devon with neon pink hair came flying down the stairs heading strait for Severus.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" shouted Devon.

"Nothing," replied Severus calmly as though he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, "in case you've forgotten already I was being flogged this morning."

"YOU!" Devon turned to his other grandson and was about to continue his rant when he was interrupted by Arthur.

"He didn't do anything either. He's been down here with us all morning none of us have left this room since the meeting," Arthur said this calmly with a huge smile on his face.

Devon knew someone in this room was responsible for his hair, but with Arthur backing them up he had no proof so with a huff he turned and stormed back up to his room to try to fix his hair.

As soon as Devon was gone everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Alright," questioned Severus looking pointedly at the twins, "which one of you did it?"

"As much…," began Fred.

"…as we would like…" continued George.

"…to take credit…"

"…for that marvelous…"

"…spectacular…"

"…ingenious…"

"…display of pranktology…"

"…we cannot."

"Then which one of you was it?" asked Arthur amused looking at each of his son's in turn.

His eyes fell on Ron first who shook his head no while he continued to laugh, then Bill who also answered in the negative, then Charlie who shook his head no as well. Finally, his dutiful gaze fell on Percy, who shook his head yes.

The room fell silent as they stared at the stoic Weasley, who looked back at all of them clearly amused.

"I can't take all the credit," said Percy finally, "it was the twins' prank; just snuck up to his room and slipped it into his brandy."

It was quiet for another second before everyone began laughing once again and the twins pounced on Percy.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. 

Please review.

Please, please, please, review.


	9. To Set a Plan in Action

**To Set a Plan in Action**

This had gone far enough. She had put up with a lot in the 200 and something odd years she had been Matriarch of this family, but Devon Prince had finally gone too far. Lucile Sibbett was simply fuming. She knew very well that Devon had somehow set Severus up, but she was obligated to do as tradition stated, or at least she used to be. Settling in her favorite armchair Lucile allowed herself a smile as she thought of the revenge she could dole out on Devon now that she was no longer bound by traditions and prescient. While a Matriarch who steps down is no longer the 'official' head of the family she still has much influence on what goes on and even though she has surrendered her authority in a way she has stepped up. Devon would get what was coming to him, but first she had a letter to write.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The two days following Severus's lashing were relatively uneventful Minerva and Ginny went through the ceremonies making them officially the Matriarch and the Heir respectively, but most of the time was spent avoiding Devon. Then it happened. On the third day during breakfast, a servant came in and spoke nervously to Minerva who seemed utterly shocked before the Matriarch said something only those close by could hear.

Minerva looked questionally at the Matriarch before smiling, in a very cat like manner, and ordered the servant, "Show him in."

Everyone in the room waited to find out who the mystery guest would be, but no one was prepared for who would walk into the dinning room for breakfast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He had been watching T.V. when a dark brown owl had begun tapping impatiently on the window. Getting up quickly and taking the official looking package out of its talons before offering it a cat treat he opened the letter first and read it quickly before smiling in an evil way and going to find his daughter- in- law to tell her the news. He was about to be the first muggle allowed into the Prince Castle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Even though most of those present had never met the man or for that matter heard much about him, it was obvious to those present in the dinning hall who the man who had walked in wearing jeans and a black short sleeved collard shirt, with onyx black hair a grey streak on one side and black eyes that seemed swallowed a person whole was. Tobias Snape had given many of his physical attributes to his sons.

Devon was the first to react. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed as he jumped up from the table looking menacingly at Severus, who was having a difficult time covering up his shock. "Pathetic… detestable… _muggles_ are not allowed here."

"The only thing 'pathetic and detestable' here is you Devon," answered Tobias crossing his arms over his chest sending his father-in-law a look that made Severus want to shudder. "And it just so happens I was invited by Lucile."

Once again, there silence fell among those present as the wait for Lucile reaction. After all no one would dare ever call the former Matriarch by her first name alone and get away unscathed. Lucile however merely smiled and beckoned Tobias towards her. Upon reaching her Tobias mockingly bowed deeply before going down on one knee and taking her hand kissed it. Severus mentally began making funeral arrangements.

Lucile merely laughed and thanked Tobias for accepting her invitation. Tobias stood up once more and was about to say something when Augustus stood up (the younger generations followed suit) and walked up to the casual muggle with a smile. "It's an honor to finally meet you Tobias," said Augustus shaking Tobias hand, "you raised two very fine boys."

"Thank you, but are you sure you're referring to my sons?"

Laughing Augustus waved his wand, the table extended a little, and a place for Tobias to sit appeared next to Augustus's seat. Breakfast proceeded with Devon fuming while Lucile, Minerva, Augustus, and Arthur talked with Tobias. Most everyone else present was too shocked to do or say much of anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What were you thinking?" Severus hissed sharply inches from his fathers face before turning around and continuing to pace. Breakfast had ended and the Weasley's, Snape's, and Harry were gathered in the sitting room of their tower. "The danger… what if…grandfather…why…what…" Severus continued to pace while mumbling disjointedly.

Sean sat on the couch watching amused as Tobias cocked an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest and glared at his oldest son.

Severus suddenly turned around towards his father, crossed his own arms over his chest, and glared back before speaking. "Well?"

"Well what, boy?" Tobias's glare seemed to intensify, but Severus either didn't notice or didn't care.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HERE?" shouted Severus, "you're supposed to be with Ann. You're not even allowed to be here your breaking a dozen different rules and…"

"SEVERUS" bellowed Tobias interrupting his son's rant.

Severus stopped and realized that maybe yelling at the firm but fair man who raised him and his brother was not a good idea.

Tobias, glare firmly in place, walked up to his son and quietly but in a tone that left no room for argument said, "Everything is fine. Lucile invited me and everything has been arranged. For once you don't have to worry about what Devon will or will not do." Tobias paused and seemed to search his son's eyes before continuing in a whisper. "Devon. Will. Pay."

"Yes, sir," was all that Severus could say, in a tone that held nothing but respect. He was still worried about his father and brother and Harry, but it didn't seem quite as pressing as before. "It's good to see you again, da'"

Tobias grinned a bit before pulling his son into a hug. After Tobias and Severus broke apart, Tobias engulfed his youngest son, who looked more amused now then ever, in a hug as well.

The rest of the day progressed well. Lunch was eaten in the garden with various members of the clan. Most of the family found Tobias quite interesting and enjoyed his company. Devon spent the day sulking in his chambers. Dinner that night, however, was a whole new experience.

Dinner began well enough with all the typical formalities, until something unusual happened. Without warning a loud crackling noise was heard followed by a gasp from Minerva when she saw Lucile's hair. Lucile's hair that had formally been white was now neon green. Lucile pulled a strand towards her face and seeing the new color looked at it calculatingly before looking at Tobias and asking, "So what do you think of my new hair style?"

Tobias squinted his eyes slightly cocking his head to the side before replying. "In all honestly darling you're as beautiful now as ever, but I must say that color brings out our eyes"

Smiling in a very Dumbledore like way Lucile pushed the green hair back in place, "Well thank you for being so very kind."

"The pleasure is all mine," with that, Lucile and Tobias went back to eating as though nothing had happened.

Dead silence descended around the table as everyone tried to figure out who would pull such a prank. Arthur's eyes were firmly trained on his twin son's when suddenly a chuckle was heard. As each set of eyes finally found the culprit who would dare find humor in the situation Augustus couldn't help it any longer and traded his chuckles for full-blown laughter. His laughter was soon coupled with that of the younger children including Ginny and before long, everyone at the table was laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucile smiled privately to herself. Her plan was working out beautifully so far, but this was just the beginning. She watched closely as Devon stormed away from the table and noticed the concerned if not frightened look that Severus and Sean exchanged. This look didn't go unnoticed by Tobias either and he silently swore that the man who caused such a look to cross his sons' faces would rue the day he was born. Tobias and Lucile exchanged a quick glance affirming that the plan was underway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: okay this chapter has not been beta'd yet. My beta for many good reasons has been unable to fix this chapter, but since its been so long since I update I figured you deserved something even if it wasn't very good. Please, Please, review.


	10. Apology

Dear Readers,

First I'd like to apologize. I started this story quite some time ago and I just don't know where I want it to go. So I've given it away.

A good friend of mine has adopted this story from me and will continue it for me. He has allread rewriten and posted the first chapter. Her pen name is DaughterOfAres and the story is posted under the same title. She is a much better author then I am and has written several really good stories. I have every confidence that she will improve this story.

Once again I apologize.


End file.
